The Viridian Incident
by Doran99
Summary: A normal guy is getting involved into something strange and meets the probably most mysterios creature in the world. A female Mewtwo without memories.
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Nintendo and some other companies do but not me. Never me. Only the character Daniel is my very own creation. **

**Well it's my first attempt to write a story so please be nice to me ;) Actually I know that there are some errors in but I hope it won't disturb that much. So now: Have fun with the first chapter.**

**The Viridian Incident**

**Memories **

It was a clear sunny day. Some pidgeots were flying through the sky and beneath them walked a boy. He was 1, 97 metres tall, 19 years old, had dark brown hair and wearing a white-blue shirt and jeans. On his back a big Backpack. An Observer might think  
he was one of the thousands of Pokemontrainers who wants to get Pokemonmaster but in fact he wasn't.  
His name was Daniel and in his opinion no one had the right to catch a life and let it fight against other pathetic souls with the same destiny. Daniel was on his way from Cerulean to Viridian City. He just finished school some months ago and decided to get a job somewhere far away from home.  
He liked his home in Cerulean City but it was time to get away, to get independent from his parents and start a new life. But of course things are not as easy as it seems.

A loud bang followed the explosion which destroyed the whole Veridian Gym. Smoke was rising above the remains of the Gym.  
People were running around in panic. But no one saw the white beam moving through the sky. From time to time some  
pieces of metal were falling down from the head of it. After a while it got slower and finally stopped for a moment before  
it felt down from the sky.

Daniel was walking apart the trail when he suddenly heard something rushing through the branches and bird Pokemon  
flying away panicked. How humans are he was curios about what might happened there. He made his way through the forest where  
he met a few scared Caterpies. "_What has frightened them this much?_" he thought. Daniel continued his way. What he found was strange and...and...pretty? Directly in front of him laid the strangest creature he had ever seen and it looked seriously injured. Daniel stood there for at least 2 minutes and stared down to the purple-white and unconscious body of a Pokemon he never had heard about.  
Slowly Daniel approached the creature. It - or better said she - looked really strange.  
Two necks, short white fur, three spherical fingers on each hand, pretty breasts, long catlike legs and a long purple tail. Somehow cute...

A few Hours later.  
Daniel didn't exactly know why but he couldn't leave this poor creature. He never had much to do with Pokemon  
but something held him there and now he was sitting on a tree trunk in front of a fire he made when it was getting colder.  
A few pairs of eyes were watching him out of the darkness around him. Suddenly he heard someone moaning. "Finally awake huh?"  
Daniel giggled when he saw the Pokemon opened its eyes and watched Daniel frightened. "Hm. Do you want something to eat?" he asked and gave her one of his candy bars. He wasn't good at cooking so it was all he had to eat on his journey. She took it nervously and took a bite.  
"I know Pokemon shouldn't eat such things but I don't have anything else." Daniel said and  
stared into the fire. "_Thank you_" a soft and clear voice said. "Nah" Daniel shook his head. He was tired and already began to hea- "_Who...who are you?_" the voice said again.  
Daniel couldn't say where it came from. It was like he heard it in his head.  
Two questioning eyes stared in his direction. "Uh. Sorry. Did you SAY something!"  
"_Who are you?_" the voice in his head asked again and hell it wasn't one of his.  
Daniel looked onto the use-by date of his candy bar. Everything ok. Was he getting crazy now?  
"Uh...My name is Daniel" he said a bit frightened.

-Silence-

"Are you the one speaking in my head?"  
"_Yes_"  
Bad situation. Nobody prepared Daniel to make conversation with a Pokemon. Things like this should only happen in movies or  
silly Stories by even more silly people. Hell...that was too much.  
"Um. and what's your name?" he asked nervous  
"_I don't know..._"  
"Oh. Uhm. I guess you can't remember what happened to you?"  
"_No. What happened?_"  
Strange, pretty and without memory. This was getting worse every minute.  
"I don't know. That's why I asked." Daniel sighed. "Can you remember anything? What kind of Pokemon are you?"  
The catlike creature on the ground was thinking. Daniel looked expectationful.  
"_No, I don't know…_" it answered.  
"Hmph." Daniel rubbed his head. "You…you should sleep. Maybe your memory will come back during night." He sighed again and unpacked his sleeping bag. A few moments later he lay on his back. The creature shivered in the cold and looked to Daniel. "_No_" he thought.

-Silence again-

"Damn OK. Take this cover." he said and got a cover out of his backpack and threw it over to her. With a smile on her lips she approached to him and caught the cover. She lay down next to him and stared with her blue eyes directly to Daniel. But he was fed up for today and turned around trying to sleep. "_Thank you…Daniel_"  
Again this voice in his head.  
"No problem…I guess" he answered and soon he fell asleep

An Ocean. Bubbles were rising to the surface. A voice whispered "_Who am I?_" It was a dream. It couldn't be anything else. Daniel looked through the eyes of someone else and the voice whispered "_What am I?_"  
A small and catlike creature swam through the water. It broke through the surface of the water. "_I am ready…to be, to be_" Was it the small, now flying cat which spoke? No. It was a different voice. It was soft and… female?  
The view changed. Darkness. No air to breath. "_This is not the same._" The voice said. It was close now. Slowly the eyes Daniel looked through opened. Everything looked creepy. Some humans were standing around. They were watching him. Daniel couldn't see their faces. "_Was everything before just a dream? Why_?"  
Suddenly another female voice.  
"Doctor, look at this." She said. "What?" a male voice.  
"Its brain waves, they're surging!" "Let me see!"  
Voices. So many voices. "She's right!" "Let's run another scan." "Its Mind is racing"  
"_Those voices..._" Daniel felt anger. "I hope we don't lose this one!" What were all these voices talking about?  
"_They're outside..._"  
"We can't lose this one!"  
"_Where I must be_"

Suddenly everything around started to glow in an ice-blue light. He could feel his surroundings. Glass shattered. Broken pieces were flying around and an orange liquid float away. Coldness. Everything looked absolutely clear now. The humans surrounded him.  
"Tell Giovanni what happened" a voice said. "Quiet! Let hear its psychic powers" the man, a scientist, in front of him said.  
"_Psychic Powers?_" He recognized this voice but it felt like Daniel thought it himself.  
"For years we struggled to successfully clone a Pokemon to prove our theories. But you're the first specimen to survive!"

Suddenly Daniel woke up. His heart was beating fast and for a short moment he didn't even know where he was. The sound of a shivering Pokemon speaking in its sleep reminded him.  
"Looks like you can speak" He whispered not to wake her up. She was mumbling something about experiments. Could it be! "Impossible… " Daniel approached her even more trying to understand more. Her shivering got stronger and suddenly she started to glow. Again an ice-blue light. Carefully Daniel laid his hand on her head starting to stroke her gently. Immediately she started to calm down. "Please don't start to purr now" Daniel giggled tranquil.  
The feeling of her short fur beneath his fingers and her warmth made him a bit happy.  
Daniel continued this for a few minutes and suddenly she opened her eyes and turned around to him. "Sorry! I didn't want wake you up!" She felt her head and looked questioning.  
"You had a bad dream. I just tried to calm you." Both looked deep in each others eyes. Daniel was astonished by the look of her blue-coloured eyes. She hasn't said a word since she woke up but now she moved closer and curled up beside Daniel. He looked surprised and was shocked when she asked him to stroke her again. But somehow he was happy she said – or better thought – this. "No problem" he whispered and again he started to stroke her head.  
What he couldn't see: A tear was running down her white cheek. She could remember her dream and it wasn't something she wanted to be reminded on.  
Daniel felt asleep again and luckily he had no more visionary dreams.  
The unknown Creature beside him didn't sleep. She only nestled deeper into the cover and stared thoughtfully into the fire.

The sun was just rising above the horizon. Everything was set in a golden shine when a catlike creature with white and purple fur woke up. She stood up and noticed she was alone. The big backpack and the sleeping bag were still there but Daniel was gone. She looked around fearfully. There was silence around. Every Pokemon around the encampment felt she was different. And now she could remember why. After this bad flashback-like dream she knew again why they didn't like her. She was just a copy of a Pokemon. Like shadow an-  
"Good morning!" a loud voice yelled. She turned around and saw a tall boy with a bucket in his hand. When he approached a smile appeared on her face. "I already wondered whether you'll ever get awake." He said "_Where have you been?_" "I got some water. Oh and please stop this telepathic-talking." Daniel requested. "I'm used to hear other people talking but not to get their thoughts in my head." And demonstratively he shook his head. The creature seemed to think a while until she finally asked „Better? "  
"Yes." Daniel said with a satisfied smile. Slowly he began to pack his things, including the sleeping bag and the cover, into his backpack. Suddenly he stopped. "I almost forgot. Do you remember anything now? Especially your name. It's hard to talk with someone not knowing his name."  
She kept silent for a moment. Yes she could remember a few things but there were still big breaks in her memory and what she could remember wasn't something she wanted to. "I think it's…it's Mewtu." She said after a while. "Mew-tu. Hm. I think I've heard this before but I don't know where or in which connection. Your name sounds like you where just a copy of something." Daniel chuckled. Mewtu looked on the ground. After all she was just a copy. "Hey what's wrong? I didn't want to hurt. It was just a joke." Suddenly Daniel remembered this terrible dream again. It wasn't his dream but hers. And if it was a flashback instead of a dream she was really a copy. "Are you ok?" He approached her and laid his hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine. I'm fine… It isn't your fault." Mewtu felt how the anger rose in her. She could remember those scientists and what they said. She was nothing but a shadow. A copy of Mew they said. But there was still something missing in her memory. "Well, where are you going now?" Daniel asked after a while of silence. "I don't even know where I came from so how should I know where to go now?" "Good point" Daniel thought "Where are you going?" Mewtu asked. "I was on my way to Viridian City. I hope to find a job or something else there." He answered. He needed money. (Who doesn't? ...) "And if I don't find anything, I'll continue to the next city and so on." Both didn't say anything for a minute. "I'll join you." the soft female voice beside Daniel said. "Ok…" Somehow he already had hoped she would say that. "Let's pack up and go. We could be in Viridian in two days"

They were both walking through the forest trying to find the trail again. It was already noon. "I could swear I came from this direction. But it didn't take this much time to find you."  
"We got lost, right?"  
"No! We're in the Viridian Forest."  
"If you say so…"  
Two voices beneath the trees complained. A Caterpie watched the scene from its position in a tree and it saw something strange. It saw a human walking along with a purple-white furred Pokemon. Even more strange was the fact that they were arguing with each other about which direction to go. "Don't you have a map?" "Yes I do. But we don't need a map! Especially if we don't know where we are." The human mumbled "So we got lost." "No!" Both sighed.

Daniel looked up when suddenly a bright blue light were shining in a tree. "Hey look! A Caterpie evolved into a Metapod." He yelled. "Why?" the female voice beside him asked "Well I think it got enough experience. I wonder how. There wasn't a fight." "Where shall we go now?" Mewtu started the discussion again. "How about this direction?" Daniel asked and pointed south. "Viridian City is in the south." "If you say so." "I do!" They continued their way south and left a very happy Metapod behind.

Hours later. It got already dark and an ice-cold breeze flew between the trees. Mewtu and his travel-companion had looked for a nice place to stay over. The fact that it looked like the same from last night made them a bit nervous. After Daniel set up their little camp they sat down near the fire and looked into the night.  
"Well…you can remember your past, huh?" Daniel asked after a while of silence. Mewtu closed her eyes. Yes she could remember some things but nothing she wanted to be remembered on. "Yes." She answered slowly  
"Ok. Now that you travel along with me you could tell me about" Daniel said with a smile on his lips. "I can only remember a few things…"  
"Go on." "I'm sure you don't want to hear it." "I want and please don't argue about that with me." He said impatiently.  
"Well I…All I can remember is that I woke up someday in a tank out of glass filled with a strange liquid. There were some strange people around and I broke up the tank. They said something about an experiment." Mewtu told him with a sad voice. "So it's true. It was her dream and not mines. But how is that possible?" Daniel thought  
"The spoke about psychic powers and that they cloned me from another Pokemon. They called it Mew" She continued.  
"A…clone? ... Of course! That's why your name sounded familiar to me." Daniel said. "And what happened after this?" "I don't know. Somehow I can't remember more. But as you can see I am nothing more than a shadow of another Pokemon. Nothing more than a copy" the feline creature said while a tear were running down her cheek. Gently Daniel cleared her cheek. "Come on. It's ok. You're an individual and no shadow." Daniel said and lay his right arm around her waist and slowly stroke her head with his left arm. They sat there for at least an hour. Mewtu cried silently while Daniel did his best to calm her. When she finally stopped Daniel stood up and unpacked his sleeping bag and the big cover and laid it near a trunk which seemed to be familiar to him. "I'm sure tomorrow everything looks better. He said with a played smile." Mewtu stood up too and after Daniel took a last gulp of his bottle of water he lay down and crawled into the sleeping bag. Mewtu did nearly the same and nestled into the cover. "Nice dreams." he said with sarcastically sound. "Thank you. Good night."

**Well that's it, that's it.**

**Thx for wasting your time with this story and please be gentle with your reviews. I already wrote a second chapter but I won't publish it here until there is a need for it and I've finished chapter 3.**

**- Bakga -**


	2. Chapter 2

The Viridian Incident

Chapter 2:

**Prey**

The sun rose slowly above the Viridian Forest. Although it was early in the morning there were absolute silence around the little camp, Daniel and Mewtu set up the day before. And so it took them pretty long to get awake.

The first thing Daniel felt was a furry body which nestled against him. Slowly his brain said him what his right hand felt. It was something soft and round and it was obviously that it belonged to the body next to him. In his light sleep and not full in control of his mind he started to caress it.

Mewtu moaned quit in her sleep and suddenly Daniel realised with horror what he was doing. Immediately he moved his hand away and himself fast backwards. The result was his head clashed against the tree stomp and he had problems to suppress curses and Shouts. It hurt badly but he didn't want to wake up Mewtu. After the pain died down he stood up carefully.

Daniel went to his bag pack to get something to drink. Fortunately he still had enough. To get some water in this Forest wasn't easy. He took a pullover out of his bag pack and put it on. It was getting colder everyday.

Daniel sat down quietly on the trunk and watched silently Mewtu. Trying not to stare at her more feminine body parts he eyed her face. Her white muzzle, the triangularly Ears and her, now closed, eyes. She looked really cute, especially when she slept.

Another cold breeze came up the clearing where they had there little camp and a swarm of pidgeots flew over them. Daniel looked on his wristwatch. It was time to travel further. He stood up and lowered near Mewtus head. Carefully he stroke her head. "Wake up." Mewtu turned around trying to sleep further. "Come on. Wake up or you'll miss breakfast." Slowly she opened her eyes and looked into the smiling face of Daniel. "Good morning." He said quietly "_Good morning Daniel"_

Daniel shuddered. "Oh sorry. Good morning Daniel" Mewtu repeated with her own physical voice. "It's ok but you should stand up. We have to go." Daniel answered and stopped stroking her head. She looked a bit upset about that but didn't mention.

"Breakfast, huh?" Mewtu said with a disappointed voice. "Everything I could find. As long we are far away from civilization you should be happy about every bite of food you can get." Daniel answered grinning. They stood around an apple and another candy bar. "I suggest we share both." The young boy said and a few moments later they sat there both eating a half apple and bar.

"When do you think will we reach the city?" Mewtu asked some minutes later.

"I don't know. You should hope we'll come further than yesterday." "Maybe you let me decide where to go. Last time it brought us back to nowhere…exactly where we came from" the Pokemon answered. "If you say so. But first help me packing please."

Half an hour later they started to walk southwards. This time even Mewtu carried something and after they found a path in the forest they took a rest. Hours have passed and the sun already went down to the horizon again. Mewtu and Daniel sat next to each other and leaned against a big oak tree. Nobody had said a word for minutes until Mewtu started to say, "You didn't ask about my memory today…" A sigh followed. "Sorry. Uhm…do you remember anything more now?" Daniel said surprised. "No"

"Why do you want me to ask if you can't?"

"I thought over it. What if I don't want to remember? What if there's a good reason behind not remember anything. I don't like the few memories I have now, so what about the others?"

Daniel moved closer and gave her his water bottle. "Come on. I'm sure everything will be fine. Even if your Memory doesn't show you what you want, you're now here. Don't worry about things that **might** be wrong. Ok?"

"I guess…but how can you be so sure about this?" Mewtu responded.  
"Maybe ignorance?" Daniel laughed back.

She smiled a bit and took a big drop of water. "Ok. I hope you're right about this."

"Sure. Hungry?" Daniel asked in response and took out another apple. "Already again? No thanks" Mewtu said with a questioning face. "More for me"

A few minutes later, Mewtu rested her head on Daniels shoulder; they were just looking into nowhere. Thinking on nothing. Just enjoying the moment. Daniel threw the rest of the apple away into the forest behind them and laid his arm around his knee.

A dump noise and an angry buzz followed this action. Taken out of their thoughts Mewtu and Daniel turned around. "What the hell?" "What have you done?" "Nothing I only threw away the-"He stopped when the buzz approached and a very angry, black and yellow striped Pokemon with red eyes appeared between the trees. "Get up and run!" Daniel said in horror as his eyes spotted the Beedrill.

"Why?" Mewtu asked puzzling. The buzz got louder and suddenly more of those Pokemon, known as Beedrill, appeared out of nowhere. Daniel pulled his companion up and grabbed his backpack. In a few seconds he mobilized all his energy reserves and ran through the forest with holding Mewtus hand, who had problems with running this fast. Somehow she wasn't made for this. They left the path and ran as fast as possible.

A big swarm of Beedrills pursued them. It must have been up to thirty of these Pokemon. Every single one was able to hurt a human very badly. Now they were after a human and an unknown Pokemon.

Daniel tried to get shake them of with changing the course as often as possible. He gave up. Running forward they made their way trough the forest. The Beedrill got closer and closer. What Daniel couldn't see: While he was concentrating of not stumbling over plants, Mewtus eyes glowed. A dark blue glowing and it got brighter and brighter.

Suddenly she stopped moving and turned around. Holding her hand Daniel fell because he didn't realize she had stopped running. Panting he said "Come on! ...We can get away… Oh shit!" With horror and fascination he saw how a transparent blue wall appeared. Mewtu just stood there with stretched hand. The shield got wider and the Beedrill closer. Daniel closed his eyes and mentally he finished with life.

The buzz changed. It got quieter and didn't sound angry anymore. It was … scared. He opened his eyes.

12 Beedrill lay on the ground. They didn't move anymore. The rest just hovered over a spot watching Daniel and Mewtu. A few seconds later they left as fast as possible.

"What the hell?" Daniel asked. The blue shield vanished and Mewtus eyes got normal again. Exhausted she sat down. Slowly Daniel approached the motionless bodies of the Beedrill and nudged them with his feet. They were definitely dead. "What have you done? How?" Daniel sat down too in a distance to his companion. But she didn't say a word. She just sat there wagging her tail as an expression of thinking. "This must have been a Barrier-attack but I didn't know it's able to hurt the opponent."

After dozens of minutes in silence she looked up. Daniel was drinking some water. "I'm sorry." Mewtu said with a tear running down her cheek. "I didn't mean to kill them!" Daniel stood up and went next to her. He stroke her head like usual. "It's ok. You defended you and me. If you hadn't killed them they would have killed us. That's self-defence." Daniel said in a low tone.

"_And I started it all…_" He thought.

The Pokemon stared in his eyes. "Indeed" Mewtu said with a slight smile. "Indeed what?" Daniel asked puzzled. "You started it all." I never said that! I- oh. Since when can you read my mind?" "I did what? I didn't know I'm able to do that!" Mewtu said.

Daniel sighed. "Well I'm sure you're psychic so it's not unusual. But please try not to read my mind. I don't even want to think on it." He said with a shudder. "Why not?" the Pokemon asked in response. "It's about privacy." Daniel looked over the dead bodies of the Beedrill and came to the conclusion that it's a bad idea to make Mewtu angry on him. A really bad idea. "Ok if you think so." She answered.

The young male tried to change the topic. That wasn't something he wanted to talk about. Not now. Not in front of 12 dead Beedrill.

"Damn. We lost the path again." Daniel cursed and looked after the sun. It must have been afternoon. Somehow he managed to find out where south was. "Let us go this direction, ok?" Daniel said a bit depressed. His companion nodded and stood up.

Slowly Mewtu followed. She also looked over the bodies of the killed Pokemon. She killed them. Defence or not. She took their life to save her own. 12 to 1. This couldn't be right. "_12 to 2_" She thought and followed her friend.


	3. Chapter 3

The Viridian Incident

Chapter 3 –

It was night in the forest. Normally a few night active Pokemon should move on the ground but nothing happened. There was nothing but total silence. Suddenly a young male human ran through the scene. He ran with full speed and his face showed fear. Nothing but bare fear. Just 2 seconds after he passed, the woods behind him disappeared in a dark blue glowing. A loud bang followed and dust flew around. The smaller plants on the ground were wiped away and the trees around were shaken by the explosion.

The boy looked over his shoulder to see what happened. All he could see in the darkness and through the whole dust were 2 bright glowing spots nearly 2 metres above the ground.

He jumped aside as another ball of energy was shot in his direction. The trees ahead were simply blown away by that and so he changed the direction. His legs hurt. He didn't know for how long he was running now.

But what had happened?

Mewtwo stood upon a big rock. She and Daniel had took a rest next to it a few minutes ago. It was already late and the sun was disappearing behind the horizon in its typical red-orange light. The forest was thin at this place so the forest border couldn't be far away anymore.

"Do you see something interesting?" Daniel yelled up while he put on his bag pack. Silly question. For her nearly everything on this site was interesting. "Yes." she answered in a low tone. "What?" Daniel responded with his loud clear voice from the ground 20 metres away. "_Nothing_" Mewtu answered trough her mind. She heard a quit curse from beneath and chuckled.

Daniel sighed. "Let us go. If we're lucky we can reach the city this night" City. Civilization. A warm bed. That was what he wanted now. Not to sleep on the ground. "_The sooner the better!_" he thought. Meanwhile Mewtwo had climbed down. Somehow she looked happier now. They haven't seen any other Pokemon since this terrible incident on afternoon. Maybe they knew what Mewtwo had done.

Daniel and Mewtwo continued their odyssey.

The walked southwards again side by side. Mewtwo looked over to Daniel the whole time. A disturbing look full of curiosity.

„Are you reading my minds again or why are you staring at me? " He said after a while.

"Of course not. I'm just looking." She responded with a touch of played innocence.

"If you want to know something just ask, ok?" Daniel answered trying to ignore her look.

"It's nothing." Mewtwo giggled. "If you say so." He answered with a sceptic tone.

Only 15 minutes later they stopped. "Wait. I…I can feel something. No. Someone." The female said. Daniel just stood there and looked puzzled. For him everything seemed normal. Well, at least what you can call normal by these circumstances. "Are you sure? Could be some Pokemon."

"No. They're different. But I don't know where they are." Mewtwo answered. Somehow her abilities came back one after the other.

It was Daniel who ran there. He could barely see the trees around him but somehow managed to avoid them. Another explosion just 10m behind him. The shockwave slammed him against a tree. His head and arms got badly injured by this but he still kept up running.

Another shot flew in his direction but missed and so it crashed against a group of very big trees. In the next moment, after the explosion, they didn't exist anymore.

Slowly Daniel and Mewtwo went further. Unsure about those contacts they tried to find out who they were. It was pretty unusual that so many persons were hiking in this forest so close to each other.

The both came close to a big clearing. The lay down so nobody could spot them easily. It was very loud and through the bushes they could see a helicopter landing there. Many persons in black clothes stood in a row to the helicopter, shielding their eyes. Due to the distance Daniel couldn't see very much.

A person came out of the vehicle and talked to some others who approached.

"_We have to leave! Immediately._"

"Stop this or I'll get a bad headache!" Daniel responded but stopped when he saw Mewtwos face. He knew she was serious about this. "What's up?" "_Don't talk anymore. Someone is near and he has –_"She was interrupted

"Don't move!" A loud male voice yelled. "I found it." He told into his radio device.  
The person approached. He had a gun pointed on Mewtwo and Daniel. He too wore black clothes. But now Daniel could see something else. On the overall was a big red "R"

Two other uniformed men with guns came along. Fear showed up on Daniels face. And it shouldn't be the last time for today that he faced such a danger. Mewtwo however felt pain. Her deep blue eyes showed some mysterious kind of pain mixed with uncertain feelings.

"Stand up! No hasty movements!" The man who appeared first yelled at them.   
Daniel obeyed immediately. His companion didn't even move. "_Please don't do something wrong now_" Daniel thought scared.

Slowly the female rose. She was totally aware of the situation, even if it didn't look like.

"We got the object, Sir. We're returning to the LZ. Scout Gamma out." The third one spoke into his radio device. The noise of a voice responded through the device but neither Daniel nor Mewtwo could understand what it said.

"Move forward!" The second said, pressing the muzzle of his gun against Daniels chest.

Unable to say a word Daniel made a step backwards and turned around. He looked after his companion but she didn't move again. "Come on. Don't make 'em angry." He whispered.

"Shut up! You don't speak until we tell you to do so!" the second grunt shouted.

Mewtwo followed too. But her face was one of anger, hate and pain. Many of the memories she had lost returned like a dam in her mind was suddenly broken.

The grunts moved Daniel and Mewtwo back to the clearing, where everything got very busy now. On the way other men with futuristic looking guns joined the group and escorted them.

With every step Daniel got more nervous. The grunts threatened him from time to time but never laid a finger on Mewtwo. Sure. After what he heard they must have been after her. Probably he would get out of this with any more trouble.

Mewtwo instead generated more and more anger inside her. She only noticed the people around her as weak, mental signals.

All the lies. All the pain.

With the last of his remaining energy, Daniel went further. The world around him was an inferno of explosions and shockwaves.

He was hit by some splinters of trees. He trembled and fell over. Totally exhausted and unwilling to stand up he turned around. Daniel finished mentally with his life and made ready to face his executioner. He was sure that the look of those two glowing spots would haunt him even in the dead.

Slowly his predator made its way through the dust…

A man approached. Dressed in a brown business suit and followed by a big catlike Pokemon he approached the now 12 grunts and their new prisoners. He seemed to be relieved.

Daniel could feel a wave of anger going through him when the man showed up but he was sure it wasn't himself.

"Looks like you decided to return to us." The man said from a distance of 15 metres. "And who's this stubborn beside you? You were not caught by this one, were you?" He continued amused. Daniel could feel the air getting warmer.

"You there!" A grunt pushed Daniel forwards. "Who are you?!" The voice of the man hadn't any kind of amusement anymore. It was impatient and stressed

"My- My name is Daniel Hal. I-I found her in the woods, Sir! She was-"Daniel stammered before he was interrupted. "Shut up."

The Man, He didn't introduce himself, snapped one's fingers. "Take him out of my sight!" He yelled.

Nothing happened but there was a sinister kind of silence.

"I ordered you to take him away!" The man repeated. "C-c-ca can't m-move" one of the grunts brought over his lips.

"_YOU_"

"_LIAR_"

"_YOU_"

"_PATHETIC_"

"_HUMAN_"

Next, the iron grip around the grunts and Daniel was gone. But before they could notice, they flew at least 10 metres through the air. Daniel was thrown against a shrub which made the landing less painful. Some of the grunts had less luck. Their back got broken when they crashed against trees or got at least badly hurt. Pure energy formed in a circle around Mewtwo. She hadn't moved a step but her eyes glowed in a dangerous light. Daniel couldn't hear the screams around him. He could only hear his heart beating in a fast rhythm. The strange man was lifted up a bit. He held his throat with his hand like he couldn't breathe. In the next moment his Neck was bent 90 degrees backwards. He fell down and was dead. "_Humans!_"

An angry voice seemed to yell but Daniel couldn't locate it.

A blast of energy shot into the helicopter and melted its frame before the fuel tank was hit and an explosion let everything around vanish in flames.

Some of the tents around were somehow stomped into the ground without any visible reason.

An instinct deep inside of Daniels mind stirred. It was an instinct as old as mankind itself. And for now it should save Daniels life.

He ran away as fast as he could. Not that he came very far, but it saved him from the big explosion of pure energy that happened directly behind him.

He didn't look back. It was better for his mind, not to see what exactly happened behind him. Daniel ran further and back into the woods.

There were many things to work up in her mind. All the memories and all the emotions which charged on her mind in such a small amount of time. Most of them would be considered as "bad" by many people. But how could you call it like this, if it is everything you got to know in your live? Hatred. Lies. Pain. Betrayal.

And all was embodied by one face. A face she fled for and that tried to bring her back to this. No. She couldn't accept this. Within seconds her fears and hatred built up a destructive energy and which she couldn't focus. She lost the sense of her surroundings. Something happened but she didn't notice it.

This Face. This ugly face. Her mind formed words. She couldn't control it but she agreed with what her subconscious said there.

"_YOU_"

"_LIAR_"

"_YOU_"

"_PATHETIC_"

"_HUMAN_"

Slowly but strong. The amount of psychical energy reached an amount where she couldn't bear it anymore. She had to release it, get rid of it. This face. Yes.

It seemed like she would watch the things around her from a big distance. Like she wasn't really there. The face vanished. But the anger was still within her.

"humans!"

The humans. Yes, the humans forced her to all these terrible things. She would hunt them down to be free of these things.

And there was one. A human which moved away from her. He would mean trouble to her. He had to vanish too.

"No! No! You can't! What's up with you?! Why?! Argh-" Daniel stammered before his words were cut.

"_You're human. You have to vanish!_"

Daniel closed his eyes and mentally he finished with life…again?

There was something strange on him. Strange and familiar. Like Mewtwo has sensed it before sometime. It was not only fear. The fear living things have before they're about to die. No there was more. The cer-certitude that it's over now.

Daniels mind faded away. Everything got black. The lack of oxygen and the disability to stop it, let drift him away. But the grip around his throat loosened and he fell on the ground. Exhausted and gasping for air. He didn't know what happened and he didn't care for. What he didn't notice: In front of him laid a strange creature with white fur.

Unconscious and helpless.

To be continued.


End file.
